


our hearts are better than before

by glitterie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterie/pseuds/glitterie
Summary: Of course Alexei's gonna take his boyfriends to Ikea with him.





	our hearts are better than before

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Neither Nursey nor Ransom knew what Tater was up to when he texted them early one Sunday morning. So they got dressed together and were sitting in Annie’s by nine am, sipping their coffee blearily. “What do you think is up? His text was… weirdly cryptic,” Nursey wondered.

“I don’t know, bro. He’ll tell us when he gets here,” Ransom replied. 

Just then the bell over the door jingled and Tater entered, entirely too sunny for the hour. He greeted his boyfriends with a kiss on each’s cheek. “No, no, don’t get up. I need coffee before we are going.” Nursey and Ransom shared a bewildered glance as Tater bought and collected his coffee and returned to sit with them.

“So Tater, what’s up? Is everything okay?” Ransom asked.

Tater nodded vigorously. “Everything is good. We are going to the store today,” Alexei informed them.

Nursey looked skeptical. “The store? Which store? Why did you come all the way up here to go to the store with us?”

Tater seemed frustrated. “No. We are going to furniture store. Ikea.” Ransom perked out and grinned around the lid of his coffee.

“You’re taking us to Ikea?” he sputtered happily.

“Yes. I moved a few weeks ago, need new furniture to fill space. You both know this?” He smiled bemusedly at an overexcited and a completely nonplussed Nursey. “What’s wrong?” he asked lightly, bumping Nursey with his elbow. “You don’t wanna come to Ikea with us?”

Nursey shook himself, then beamed at Tater and Ransom. “No, no, oh man we are in for a treat. Ransom invited himself with me and Nursey when we needed more furniture. Ransom fucking loves Ikea.” Tater looked at Ransom for confirmation.

Ransom nodded ruefully but was still unable to keep a smile off his face. Alexei couldn’t stop himself from kissing the corner of Ransom’s lips. “Well what are we waiting for?” he exclaimed. “Ikea is waiting!”

 

“So, watching Ransom design your entire house is fun and all, but… why’d you want us to come with you?” Nursey asked. Alexei and Derek were leaning against the wall, watching Justin flit between light fixture across the aisle.

Tater looked down at him, confusion etched in his face. “Serious?” Nursey nodded. “Well, I figure, we will all live together one day, should get furniture we all like.” He shrugged. Nursey’s jaw sagged. “You okay?”

Nursey looked around, grabbed Ransom, and dragged both Alexei and Justin into a fake house. He pressed the both against the wall and laid a hand on both their chests. “I love you both-” he kissed Alexei “-so fucking much-” he kissed Ransom “-you’ll never know.”

Ransom lifted the hand on his chest to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles. “We love you too, Nurse.”

Tater wrapped his arms around Nursey and squished him against his chest. Nursey laughed, the sound muffled by his shirt, then grabbed Ransom’s collar and pulled Ransom in too. Tater squeezed them both and mumbled, “love you too.”

Ransom pulled away and began fixing Tater’s hair. “So what brought all that on?” he chuckled.

Tater shrugged. “Ask Nursey.” Ransom and Tater both turned their gazes on Nursey

Nursey wrapped his arms around himself. “Well… I… well he said that we’re here because if we’re going to be living together one day we should have furniture we all like.” The words tumbled out of him in one big rush, and Ransom took a moment before turning to Alexei.

“You’re already planning on us living together someday,” Ransom stated. He was met with a nod. “Alexei Mashkov, your optimism is blinding sometime, and I love you for it.”

“Are you saying we will not be living together?” Tater asked.

“I’m saying if I’m gonna be living among this one day, I need to make more informed choices. Come on, you two, we need to establish a color palette. We’re starting at the beginning again, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fuckass brain got this idea while i was watching dw and wouldn't let me keep going until this was out so  
> title is roughly taken from hayley kiyoko's better than love, one of my all time favorite songs  
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed  
> fun fact: i actually live about half an hour from this ikea, and about twenty minutes from where samwell would be, so i know what's i'm talkin about in this fic  
> when i say fake house do y'all understand what i mean?? like those things ikea sets up to display stuff like it could be in an actual house?? v good for kissing in bc there r actual fucking walls lmao  
> also if this seems abrupt it was lowkey meant to be longer?? but im fuckin tired lmao


End file.
